Timothy North Metro
Timothy North Metro is a metro system that was being built in 2004. History Construction of the first line (C1xx), Timothy's Computer to Jeremy's Computer, began in 1999 and construction to Daniel's Computer began in 2000. This has accelerated with the opening of the new road, Hainault Road in December 2000 to connect Daniel Hub and Jeremy Hub (C2xx). Changlun and Hainault were built on 10 January 2007, as Fulton Street opened on 19 June 2006 and Shoes Central, on 25 January 2005. The second line, from Jeremy Hub via Main, Album and towards Woolwich (C3xx), began construction in January 2003 and was completed on 7 October 2006. On 19 March 2004, construction also began from Daniel Hub (C4xx) via Daniel South, Books and Clocks for completion on 19 March 2007. The line was even extended to Lamp East on 23 November 2014, construction began on 12 January 2010. The third line, which is the Ernest's Computer line (C2xx), began construction in 20 January 2005 for completion on 12 March 2007. Then, the line was quickly extended to South Bay Integrated Hub on 19 January 2011, construction began in January 2008 (C6xx). The Shoes West and Sungei Gedong stations, opened on 20 December 2011, construction began in 12 November 2008. The final extension to Tuas Link (C8xx) opened on 18 June 2017, construction began in 24 January 2014. The extra extension to Chan Hua Le began on 20 March 2014, construction began on 15 March 2012. The extension to Timothy North Airport, began on 11 October 2010 and completed on 14 December 2012. Additionally, earthworks bore the ground for Skyfall area, and opened on 19 October 2014. Another line from Timothy's Computer to Bruce opened on 19 June 2008, after a long construction from 2005. The extension to King Woolwich opened on 10 April 2014, after long construction from December 2010 (C8xx). The Crossrail (C5xx), now known as East West Line construction officially began in November 2002 with the line from Timothy's Computer to King Woolwich, and was completed on 19 January 2009. Chloe station officially opened on 10 March 2012, after construction began in September 2010. The Crossrail 2 (C7xx), now Downtown Line, began construction in February 2008 from the Timothy's Computer via Daniel South and Jeremy South to Jeremy East. It had opened on 22 December 2013. The last extension, from Timothy's Computer to Glass via Victoire Station, was opened on 21 October 2017. The Crossrail 3 (C9xx), now North South Line, began construction in January 2010 from Changlun to South Bay and East Gallery. It had opened on 27 December 2015. The Western Line (CW1xx), began construction on 15 January 2012, and it connects Shoes West and Timothy North Disneyland. This was however, merged with the Southern Line into Mowbray-South Coast Line (CW2xx), from Shoes West to Oceanic. Signalling The signalling system are as follows - *Westinghouse FS2000: Daniel Line, Jeremy Line, Timothy Line, Ernest's Computer Line *Thales SelTrac: Daniel Line, Jeremy Line, Timothy Line, Ernest's Computer Line (Starting 2017) *Alstom Urbalis 300 CBTC: East West Line *Siemens Sirius CBTC: North South Line, Downtown Line *Alstom Urbalis 400 CBTC: Mowbray-South Coast Line Depots *King Woolwich Depot (Former), now replaced by National Museum *Lamp South Depot (42 tracks) - for East West Line and Daniel Line (located at the Industrial Park) *Changlun Depot (60 tracks) - for Jeremy Line, Timothy Line and Daniel Line (located at the former state land) *South Bay Depot (33 tracks) - for North South Line and Ernest's Computer Line (located at the former training ground) *Mowbray Depot (23 tracks) - for Mowbray-South Coast Line (located at the former empty space) *Jeremy East Depot (31 tracks) - for Downtown Line (located at Jeremy East Building) Fleet All operate on 1,435 mm (4 ft 8 1⁄2 in) standard gauge. All trains have four doors on each side per car, an air-conditioning unit, and LCD monitors for public announcement and advertising. Public announcements are spoken by actress Ratklao Amaradit. The power supply for all trains is at 750 V DC from the third rail. The B04 trains are the oldest trains of the network, of which they are delivered in 2003. The train run numbers are 01-05. They are built by BREL York. These cars have more folding doors, where it proved to be problematic, later cars have sliding doors. 01 formed the revenue earning vehicle and was preserved in Timothy North Transport Museum. The B06 trains are the next oldest, of which they are delivered in 2006, when the route was extended to King Woolwich. Apart from that, the new King Woolwich Depot, has 30 tracks and had been opened. These trains are 06-17, which is bought by Adtranz. Next it is 18-30 for B07, which is still bought by Adtranz. Because there are not enough trains in the network, Changlun Depot was being built and the government had acquired the shrubs at Changlun (empty space), *B08 trains (31-39), which is bought from Bombardier Transportation *B11 trains (40-45), which is bought from Bombardier Transportation *B14 trains (46-63), which is bought from Bombardier Transportation *B17 trains (64-72), which is bought from Siemens Modular Metro *Crossrail trains (101-122), which is bought from Alstom, and it is driverless *Crossrail 2 trains (901-920), which is bought from Bombardier/CNR Changchun, and it is driverless *Crossrail 3 trains (801-819), which is bought from Bombardier/CNR Changchun, and it is driverless *Skyfall Line trains (701-752), which is bought from Kawasaki Heavy Industries/CSR Sifang, and it is driverless *Mowbray-South Coast Line trains (601-632), which is bought from Kawasaki Heavy Industries/CSR Sifang, and it is driverless Electricity Daniel Line / Jeremy Line / Timothy Line: *East Gallery - Shoes: Shoes West 66kV Electrical Substation (Circuit Breaker) *Shoes - Daniel Hub / Main: Changlun 66kV Electrical Substation (Depot) *Daniel Hub - Album: Toilet Electrical Substation *Album - Lamp East and Main - Skyfall: Album Depot 66kV Electrical Substation Ernest's Computer Line: *Tuas Link - Ernest's Computer: Shoes West 66kV Electrical Substation *Ernest's Computer - Lim Kun Zhe: South Bay Depot 66kV Electrical Substation Crossrail: *Album Depot 66kV Electrical Substation Crossrail 2: *Jeremy East Depot 66kV Electrical Substation North South Line: *Changlun - Staircase: Changlun Depot 66kV Electrical Substation *Staircase - East Gallery: South Bay Depot 66kV Electrical Substation A new depot, at Mowbray Depot will probably reduce power trip after South Bay.